Mary- Lousie's Diary KEEP OUT!
by Missbooie
Summary: Katniss has died and now a new 'improved' Hunger Games is taking place. Follow Mary- Louise's journey as she explores life outside her comfort zone and meets some interesting personalities
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen

When she revolted did she never think what would happen after she died and after Snow died? I mean- she must have known that things wouldn't stay peaceful… And she watched her friends die and even her sister die, but she was strong enough to make a stand and saved more people. But when she eventually died someone else came out of nowhere- who knew that Snow had a son hidden away…

So this is the first year when he is in charge; he doesn't even deserve to be called his full name. And here we are I'm now waiting for Mum to come and yell at me to get out bed, I would much rather stay home and write in my diary, alas I have to go and wait… Dad gave me this diary for my sixteenth birthday, though I never really saw the point in a diary, what would I want to write my feelings in? Dad fell ill a week after my seventeenth birthday, then I saw why I needed a diary… With Robert being only six and Beth only knows that she can get attention by crying, I had no-one else to turn to when Dad died.

And heaven has shot back down to earth when Mum came in with a screaming Beth on her hip- so now I am trying to write in my Diary and get changed into a starched red dress with the white embroidered flowers on it. Mum says it brings out the colour in my green eyes, I think that I would prefer to where my leather jacket and whatever clothes I can fish off the floor. If I am going to die my mum wants me to look nice- yay!

Mum just tied my hair in plaited buns and my head is now absolutely killing me! I don't care how many times my name is in that bowl if Izzy choses me then I won't cry, or moan, or run away screaming, like a load of those wimps from other Hunger Games…


	2. Chapter 2

Great, just great! Guess who got chosen for the 'new' and 'improved' Hunger Games?

Yes, that's right- I got chosen along with a crying five year old, a spotty kid with severe acne who must be about sixteen and a short kid with long blond curled hair came holding a small, battered doll… HE thinks that re-organising the districts will make us 'obedient', he obviously didn't get the lesson we tried teaching Snow… So now there are two parallel Hunger Games, a younger one and an older one- I doubt the younger one will last for very long, I mean the kid with the doll doesn't even know how to spell her own name, she is like four years old, but why didn't she cry? She must have known something else… But Primrose Everdeen looked young but it is said that she was killed while saving children from fire bombs. Guess people are right when they say you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, so I shouldn't judge Marian because she always has a doll with her all the time has started crying making Robert and Beth very confused… Will they be able to cope without me? I know that Martin will do his best but I know that he doesn't know how to milk a cow or hunt and skin animals. Ruby came to see me earlier, not long after I was chosen, to cry into me, Ruby is one of the girls who I help to tutor in the District 14 School. It has been, what, a hundred years since the revolution, so all the districts are under strict rules and although they now let us hunt in the forest and teach us in a district school. Katniss had two children, Kathryn and Jemma, and then three grandchildren, Cara, Gemma and Katherine. Cara and Gemma are twins and are in my tutoring group whereas Katherine is my age and helps me tutor my group. I'm going to miss them tonnes. I now realise that I am going to end up playing the most dangerous game of my life… Oh Lordy…

One of the 'Peace Keepers' came about an hour ago to tell me to pack my stuff, I have packed my diary, a pen, my leather jacket, some other clothes as well as some 'personal' things as my mother calls them, but what is the point if I am just going to die. If I kill other people I don't think I would be able to cope, so what shall I do? I probably should start packing but I really can't be bothered… Mum just yelled that I have two minutes to pack, so I better go… Will write again on the train…


	3. Chapter 3

I am on the train now and can I say- the food is so good! I have never tasted food like this before- it feels like my taste buds are having a party in my mouth!

Anyway I should probably write down what happened when I got on the train, at first I was terrified and then I was overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of the cabin- it is amazing, it is incredible, I love it. But they didn't let me stay there they took me it a different room, one with nothing but a window and cold, hard metal doors. Then Mum came complete with screaming children all around her- that's something I won't miss, the ear splitting sound of my siblings practising their lung cappasity. I wish they would leave me alone! I don't want to go into the arena with my head full of empty promises that will distract me. Old Harold gave me a small token of his affection, I never realised that he respected me or maybe he doesn't and he maybe he just wanted it to be a good show- he was in the hunger games before the revolution, he went in with his sweetheart, Anne, but he won, just- Anne was killed third to last, by Cleo, she was trapped in a net then as she slept Cleo smeared night-lock berries on the net and then smeared it with meaty flesh. Anne was killed as soon as she ate the meaty flesh. Cleo was then killed by Harold, a simple arrow to the stomach as she went to go to the cornucopia to claim her victory; little did she know that he was waiting there, ready to shoot at will. I love my family but I couldn't give them a promise that I know I cannot forfill…

The little girl who were chosen with me just went in the room as I left- I can hear her crying, I saw a woman in a red dress walk into the room- probably her mother, or her sister, a man also walked in- he was heavily built and looked very angry, her dad I suppose. _BANG! _A gun went off in the metal room, the little girl is screaming again…


	4. Chapter 4

There was blood all over the floor when I walked past the metal room, I found myself walking in the wrong direction, to Martha's room, the little blond girl, she was just sat on her bed sobbing- I couldn't help but sit down and try to comfort her, I tried but in the end I just picked her up and carried her back to my bedroom. She is currently asleep on my lap as I write in my diary.

One thing I don't understand is the Peace Keepers- they are employed to keep peace but they end up causing unending mayhem within all the districts, the new peace keepers are actually robots with cameras that are controlled by a main tower, meaning that no bribery can happen, or any sentimental business.

Martha just woke up crying, I am hoping that she will confide in me what happened and who died- she will have to make a bit of a thick skin and not be so scared when someone dies in the arena, I suppose that this is a bit different, I mean she knows this person, and probably loves them…

Well that worked, Martha's hungry and now I have to carry her to the food cart- she has legs, why doesn't she use them? Okay, maybe that was a little harsh on her; she must be really upset, what with the games and the blood and the gore, poor little girl- I think she should have the last brownie…

Well that was nice, the spotty kid with acne just ate the last brownie and now Martha is crying again, I'm sure it will all be fine once a dagger finds its way into him, hopefully killing him before anything interesting happens… Oh, my I'm starting to sound like a career, uh oh…


End file.
